My Only Star
by The 14
Summary: There's a former movie star coming to Namimori Middle, and she's about to give a twist to Tsuna and the gang. How will she surive in this mafia game she intend to join? Watch how she becomes the one and only star to him! GOKU X OC
1. A Star From the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! sadly;;

This is a OC fic of Gokudera and a OC I thought of while I was eating my chicken~~

I was brain dead again y'know lD

Enjoy peeps~

* * *

**My Only Star**

"Is this… My new school?" the girl took her large sun glasses off, showing her beautiful brown eyes. Her long brown hair sparkled as gold in the sunlight. She handed her sunglasses to a man behind her, "Looks like an ordinary place eh?" she grinned.

The man behind her bowed his head, "Yes Yoshikuni-san. This school's name is Namimori; we've gotten your uniform ready so you may start your school life starting tomorrow if you wish to."

She grinned, looking at the man behind her. "Is the house ready? I've been really curious how ordinary houses were like."

"Yes, it's an ordinary apartment near the shopping districts."

"Great, I want to go see the house first." She turned to her heels, and went into the luxurious car with the man.

---

Sensei tacked the chalk on the board and started writing down something. 'Yoshikuni Ayu' was on the board.

The class started whispering, asking if it was the movie star Yoshikuni Ayu, or just a girl with the same name with the star.

"You guys have a new classmate, Yoshikuni Ayu." He announced loudly. "Come in Yoshikuni."

The door slid open and the girl came in. It was Yoshikuni Ayu, the most famous movie star in Japan, with the latest hit movie, 'Eyes'. "Hello everybody, I am Yoshikuni Ayu." She bowed her head slightly, "Please take of me, I am new to ordinary schools!" she said cheerfully.

For a moment, the class was silent until everyone started shocking. "It's Yoshikuni-san from 'Eyes'!" was one of the comments. "What is she doing in a school like this?" was one, "I can't believe it! Yoshikuni Ayu in our school, and in our class!" another, "Are you serious?!"

During many comments that were positive and negative, Yoshikuni didn't looser her smile.

Sensei slammed his hand on the board a few times to hush the class. "Now, hush and listen! Yoshikuni has come here for a certain reason. She will be in this school for a year with you guys, so don't try to bother her so much!" he looked around the class for a moment and pointed to an empty seat next to a silver haired boy. "Go sit over there next to Gokudera."

Yoshikuni nodded and walked to her seat slowly, all the attention was on her. She sat in her chair and smiled to the students around her, when she faced the silver haired boy, he was ignoring her.

"Hello, nice to meet you." She tried to change her smile to a refreshing one this time.

Still ignoring.

"…" Yoshikuni gave up easily and just looked at the board. She frowned for the first time and shifted her position in the chair uncomfortably.

For a few hours, Yoshikuni was very uncomfortable. She heard snickers and whispers near her and almost all the eyes on her in the class. She snuck her head into the book, sighing quietly.

When the bell rang for lunch, it was the best thing Yoshikuni ever heard of for the first time in class. She decided to walk around campus taking a tour to look for a nice place to eat her bento. Until she was surrounded by groups of people all around her.

Yoshikuni ran as fast as she can around the campus, trying to ditch the crowd. When the crowd was about to tackle her, she felt a strong pull from her arms to slide her to the side.

After adjusting her eyes quite a bit, she saw a few familiar faces from her class. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Kyoko. There was a smile on every single one of them had a smile except for Gokudera.

Yoshikuni blinked a few times and stared at them for a second. She finally spoke, "Are you guys going to rape me?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto started laughing with Kyoko as Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you Yoshikuni-san!" Kyoko held out a hand. "We thought you might need some help so we pulled you away from the crowd."

"You can call me Ayu," Yoshikuni shook her head softly, "thanks for saving me!" She smiled.

Yoshikuni looked around her and noticed that she was dragged to the roof. "We eat here all the time; it's the best place to have lunch in campus!" Tsuna opened his bento quickly.

Come think of it, Yoshikuni didn't even know what was inside the bento. Her manager Hanamuri had packed it for her. Curiously, she unwrapped the cloth over it and opened the top. Was it lobster? Pasta? Or sushi?

To her, it seemed that the bento shined when she opened it, but when she noticed what it was she froze. Rice, egg role, sausage, and mini tomatoes with lettuce around it. "Ohhhh!" she gasped. "This must be that bento that Hanamuri had always explained about!"

All the attention was on her again. "W-what do you mean Yoshikuni-san?" Tsuna squeaked out. _Is there something wrong with her?_ He wondered.

"Ayu, call me Ayu!" she corrected him. "Well... Since I've been working very hard with the entertainment scene for years, our family's been pretty rich for years. I've never really experienced ordinary life as normal Japanese people. So I've retired the entertainment scene to have fun as a normal teenage girl!"

Silence was all in the roof. "Wait, you quit all that fame just for a normal life?" he frowned, "But what about all the hard work you did?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yea Ayu-Chan, isn't it already good to live a life as a movie star?"

"It's not that fun," Yoshikuni started eating her lunch now, chewing slowly. "you have no time to rest, it takes hours and hours just to take a scene 3 minutes scene, and a lot more stressing things." She sighed.

"I see," Yamamoto laughed, "but having so much fames and rewards are good."

Yoshikuni shook her head, "Yes, yes, enough with my job, now let's talk about something else."

Then came Reborn jumping into the conversation, he kicked Tsuna in the head and landed gracefully on Kyoko's lap. "Ciaossu."

Yoshikuni squealed and leaned forward right away. "Oh my god, you're so cute!! Where did you come from baby?! Are you lost?" she took his hand quickly, shaking it lightly. "I'm Yoshikuni Ayu, what's your name?"

"Reborn, I'm a hitman from Italy." He noticed the glare from Tsuna and looked at him for a second. Then he turned back to Yoshikuni. "I'm Dame-Tsuna's home tutor."

"Ha-ha, you're really clever with jokes, aren't ya?" she laughed. "But what do you mean by Dame? Tsuna, is that your nickname?"

Tsuna just laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. "I was called Dame 'cause I was no-good, but I don't really hear that from others these days." Yoshikuni blinked for a second and looked back at Reborn.

Reborn looked back at Yoshikuni, "Ayu, are you interested in joining Tsuna's family?" Yoshikuni's face was blank for a while, "Ask Yamamoto for more information." He smiled.

Yoshikuni turned to Yamamoto curiously, "Well, it's a game we're playing about mafia. Tsuna's the boss and we're his Mafioso family." He laughed. "Its fun, we play a lot of fun games!"

_Is this a normal teenager's game?_ Yoshikuni wondered. Then she shook Reborn's hand quickly. "Deal, I'm in kid!" she smiled.

"WAH, Reborn! Why are you influencing her into this mafia thing?!" Tsuna whined. "I don't even like the whole thing right now and you have to add an innocent person in?"

"Ah common Tsuna, this is just a game!" she laughed.

When the bell rang, Yoshikuni noticed that she didn't even eat half of her lunch. She closed it and wrapped the cloth over it quickly just as the rest did. They went down the stairs and went to class. When Yoshikuni sat in her chair, she felt more pressure on her, almost all the eyes behind her was on her.

"Her hair is so long and beautiful!"

"She's so pretty, she even shines from the back."

"I wonder why she came to our school."

"I wish I could be like her."

Whispering comments filled the class all day. Yoshikuni even found two love letters from strangers asking her to go out with him. "Is it just me or is this school somewhat creepy?" she said under her breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, I've abandon If I Can Fly without even reaching chapter 20;;

But I'll probably end this... Maybe.... In time...

Well, thanks for reading! ;D

Read and review! More reviews, and more speed and ideas for me!


	2. I Hate You

Yea, I didn't get much respond for my first chapter, I guess I'm just talking to my laptop while I'm writing this;;

Second chapter, Gokudera and Yoshikuni is having a rough start! D:

... ALRIGHT this only took me half an hour to write... not much love in it..

I used to write atleast 6 pages in If I Can Fly, but now I'm only writing 4-5 pages for this...

* * *

Enjoy~

**My Only Star**

Yoshikuni had no idea what she learned that day. She thought it was normal because she was new, but second day, there was no progress. She discussed with Tsuna and the gang that day, so Tsuna suggested her to come to his house that day with the rest to come study together.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go today?" Yoshikuni leaned onto Tsuna's desk while Tsuna was shoving papers and books into his bag.

Tsuna nodded, "Yea, its fine! Yamamoto and Gokudera come like every day!" Tsuna assured her for the fifth time of the day.

A smile appeared in Yoshikuni's face. "Ok, I'll stop by my house and come to your house with Kyoko-Chan; she said she needs to go somewhere so I can go follow her on the way towards your house."

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Yamamoto popped his out into the door, but he was pushed into the room by Gokudera's kick in his butt. "Gokudera, you didn't need to kick me in." he smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, yea, just go home already." Gokudera flew harsh words at Yamamoto for a minute to go home while Yoshikuni was just watching.

Yoshikuni just watched Gokudera being a Meany-butt at Yamamoto for a moment until she got her book bag that was hanging on her shoulder and wacked Gokudera in the face with it. Gokudera was on the ground, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked at her with a shock and angry face, but before he was able to shoot words at her, she beat him first.

"Gokudera-kun you Meany-butt!" she shouted. Her voice echoed in the hallways and it also echoed in Gokudera's head too.

Gokudera still had the shock and angry face, it was the first time he heard someone say that to him. "M-meany-butt?" he repeated. "What do you mean Meany-butt? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yoshikuni Ayu is who I think I am, and I follow my own wills and thoughts. And my thoughts tell me that you're being very rude to Yamamoto-kun!" she started pointing at Gokudera, forcing him to the wall. "Did Yamamoto-kun ever assault you? Insult you? No, then why are you very mean and rude to Yamamoto-kun? Yamamoto-kun deserves better than what you are treating him right now!"

Yamamoto just watched Yoshikuni and Gokudera, with a surprised face on. The room was silent for a while until he stood up and pulled Yoshikuni by the sleeves, "Thanks Ayu, but I'm fine." He smiled assuring her that he didn't mind.

It was Gokudera's turn to attack, but before he can, he sensed something was wrong with Yoshikuni. Yoshikuni was grasping on Yamamoto's arm, she was breathing hard and looked very exhausted and her face was turning pale.

"H-hey, what's wrong with you?" Gokudera looked at Yoshikuni cautiously.

Yoshikuni didn't respond, she just fell to her knee's, gasping for air. Tsuna came behind her asking what was wrong. "Ayu, should I call for a doctor?"

Yoshikuni nodded her head quickly, "N-no…" she coughed for a while before she spoke again. "No hospital or doctor." she reached for her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She quickly took the cap off and gulped the water down her throat. After a few seconds, her face came back to the color and she looked fine again.

Tsuna stared at Yoshikuni for a while and finally spoke. "Ayu, are you ok?" he looked at Yoshikuni in the face and back at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I-I'm fine. I'm gonna be going, I'll see you at your house later." She got her bag quickly and walked out of the room.

"…" Tsuna looked up at Gokudera and then Yamamoto again. "I didn't do anything." Gokudera looked at his boss with an innocent face. "…" He picked his bag up again and left. "I'll see you later Juudaime!" he shouted from the hall.

Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanged looks and looked back at the door. "Where's he going?"

---

Yamamoto and Tsuna were at Tsuna's house, doing their math homework until they heard the door bell ring. They went down the stairs and found Gokudera and Kyoko in front of it. "Hey!" Tsuna greeted them with a cheerful voice until he noticed that Yoshikuni wasn't there. "Where's Ayu?"

"Well, I was going to meet up with Ayu-Chan at the alley over there but she didn't show up so I met Gokudera on the way so we walked here together…" Kyoko walked in with Gokudera, they went up the stairs and into the room.

They continued working on the homework again for half an hour. "Tsu-kuuunnnn!" Tsuna's mom called from down stairs. "You're friend came and she brought great gifts!" she said with excitement.

Everyone went down the stairs again to go see Yoshikuni. Yoshikuni stood in the door way with two shopping bags in her hand and a cake box in the other hand. "This is for you Sawada-san," she handed the shopping bags to Tsuna's mom. "I thought it'd be rude to come empty handed." She smiled sweetly.

Nana looked into the shopping bag curiously and she found a beautiful flower pot in one and very expensive soap in the other. "Oh my, you didn't need to buy these!" she gave a tight hug to Yoshikuni and went into the kitchen. "I'll bring some drinks up stairs."

Yoshikuni now looked at Tsuna, "Sorry I'm late, got lost for a while so I thought I could bring a present and some cake." She smiled, shoving a cake box at Tsuna. "I found a nice looking cake shop so I bought more than enough for five of us."

"Thanks Ayu!" Tsuna smiled, leading the group into his room again.

Everyone was having a great time, doing homework with cakes and when Tsuna's mom came in with the drinks, Lambo and Ipin came in along.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA SHALL EAT ALL THE CAKES!" the cow boy ran into the room, stealing Tsuna's plate.

Yoshikuni looked at Lambo with sparkling eyes, "Oh my god, you're so cute! Are you that kid's friend?" she offered Lambo and Ipin another plate of cake. "Have some cake!" she squealed. "I'm Yoshikuni Ayu!"

Ipin took the plate of cake and bowed her head respectfully, "She-she Ayu."

---

The sun was starting to set now and Yoshikuni was in the door way with Kyoko, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Thanks for letting me come over Tsuna-kun. I had a fun time eating cake with you guys and I think my brain improved a little more this time!" she smiled brightly.

"Thanks for coming too, it was fun to have you over for a while." Tsuna smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Juudaime!"

"See you tomorrow Tsuna-kun."

"Bye Tsuna!"

And that left Tsuna alone in his house with his mom, Lambo, and Ipin. Speaking of Lambo and Ipin, where did Reborn go?

Kyoko had to split up with the group since she lived in the opposite direction with the rest so it was only Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Yoshikuni left. "Hey Ayu, where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in the apartment near the shopping districts." Yoshikuni pointed at the large building visible from where they were. Gokudera slapped his forehead hard "What?"

Gokudera clutched to his head and slammed his head to the pole by the alley. "God damn it, I live in the same building with you."

Yoshikuni placed her hands on her hips, leaning towards Gokudera. "It's a good thing to be a neighbor with your class friend Gokudera-kun." She whined. "If you hate to go home with me so much, I'm going to ditch you and go with Yamamoto instead." Yoshikuni took Yamamoto's arm. "Common Yamamoto, let's leave Gokudera alone here smashing his head to the pole until he starts bleeds too much and die." She said stubbornly pulling onto Yamamoto.

"A-Ayu, wait a minute!" Yoshikuni ignored Yamamoto and continued to walk down the alley with him, leaving Gokudera all alone in the empty road.

Gokudera pushed himself to the brick wall and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. "Why do I feel so weird all suddenly?" he whispered. "What is she?"

---

"Sorry Yamamoto, and thanks for taking me home." Yoshikuni smiled sweetly. "I guess Gokudera-kun got me off track." She shrugged.

Yamamoto scratched his head awkwardly, "Ah, its fine with me, but what about Gokudera?"

"Blagh, Gokudera-kun deserves it. He's always so mean to you and rude to everyone but Tsuna. He's over exaggerating with the mafia game." She leaned on the door frame, "Well, it was nice to hang out with you guys today."

Yamamoto nodded, smiling. "Yea, night Ayu" he started making his way towards the elevator.

Yoshikuni poked her head out the door frame, "Thanks! And go in safely." She shouted.

Yamamoto waved behind and pressed the down button for the elevator. 'Ting~' the elevator was there right away. "Well that was pretty fast." He said surprised. He was about to step into the elevator, but Gokudera was in there already. "Hey Gokudera, I'm on my way back home from dropping Ayu from her house. You guys live in the same floor?"

Gokudera hissed, he pushed Yamamoto out of the way "I don't want to hear about that Ayu bitch, out of my way idiot." Gokudera dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out his key. He went in quickly and slammed the door behind him.

---

Mean while in Yoshikuni's house, Yoshikuni was entering her bath room trying to take a shower until she found Reborn on her sink. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu." He tipped his hat and stood up. "Yoshikuni, do you want the mafia game to be fun?"

"Huh?" she looked at Reborn curiously, scratching her head. "What do you mean?

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo I was really stupid while writing this chapter, I'm planning something really retarded for the next few chapters.

When Yoshikuni's supposed to like Gokudera since I made this into a Goku OC fic, I made her hate him.

So she would probably like Yamamoto at first, then its gonna change little by little... I just made a spoiler O.o;;

Well, thanks for reading! ;D don't forget to leave a review~~


	3. Think Again

Yea, after I posted chapter 2, I've got some reviews and fav's :]

Thank you for your support! ;o;

This story's really confusing me, I don't know what to write about after a blasting moment.;;

Well, here's chap 3!

* * *

Enjoy~

**My Only Star**

"_Yoshikuni, do you want the mafia game to be fun?"_

"_What?"_

_---_

"What do you mean fun?"

Reborn got the green lizard from his hat to his hand. "I mean, are you having fun in this game so far?" Yoshikuni was silent, just looking at the baby on her sink. "This, is my partner Leon." He showed Leon on his hand, "Leon's going give a twist to this game and make the game fun."

Leon turned into the green gun again and made Yoshikuni flinch. "W-what's that?"

"Nothing" Nothing, right.

"BANG!" the trigger was pulled and Yoshikuni was falling to the ground.

_What is this feeling? Am I going to die? Dang, not now… _she thought as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were opened wide and she was silent on the ground, no blood spilling. _Not now… I want to go to the fall festival Hanamuri always talked about… I want to have a lot of friends in school… Friends, yea I finally have some and I said mean words to Gokudera-kun…_

_Gokudera-kun could be a good guy inside...? I should've have said sorry to him before I got shot like this._

…

"I AM GOING TO SAY SORRY TO HIM BEFORE I DIE!" she rose by her feet from the ground. A small fire was burning on her forehead. "GOKUDERA-KUUUUN!" she ran out of her house and started knocking on the nearest door one by one. After two more doors, she finally found Gokudera opening the door grumpy.

He looked surprised at first and then noticed Reborn behind her. "Wha…" he paused for a second and decided to say harsh words at her. "You brat, what the hell are you doing he-"

"I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY RUDE WORDS GOKUDERA-KUN!" Yoshikuni was bowing on the ground. The fire on her forehead soon faded away, "Ah, what am I doing here…" she looked up and saw Gokudera in front of her crossing his arms and leaning on his door frame. "Eh… I'm really sorry…"

"…" Gokudera was just silent, looking down at her. "What" he raised an eye brow, "sorry for?"

Yoshikuni gulped and looked up carefully. "The mean words I said to you and ditching you today on the way home… I… I was always spoiled when I was a movie star; everyone always said nice words around me. Saying that I was really good in a shot or that I'm a girl born to act."

"You're point?" he still stayed in the same position and the same expression.

_How did I end up like this again?_ Yoshikuni cursed to herself, she didn't remember anything after Reborn shot her. "When I get upset… I say whatever comes to my mind, and those words coming out of my mouth… I didn't really mean it; I just went off the track. I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun."

"Apology accepted." With those words said, he closed the door and left Yoshikuni still on the ground.

Yoshikuni stood up, staring at Gokudera's door for a while. "… Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes you did." Reborn was on the rail behind her, smiling.

Yoshikuni picked Reborn up and walked into her house. "I don't remember myself going to Gokudera's house… Did you see me?" then she remembered Reborn shooting her. "Wait! You shot me!"

Reborn just smiled and sat on Yoshikuni's small couch. "Do you see any blood or holes on your body?"

She started putting her hand on her forehead, stomach, and a cheek. "…No"

"This is part of the Mafia game." He got up and started walking towards the door. "There are few rules of this Mafia game. I'll tell you one by one day by day." He turned on his heels and looked at Yoshikuni before leaving. "One: Your family is everything." He left with a smile.

"What." Yoshikuni stood in the middle of her house, looking at the door that Reborn left open. She sighed quietly and closed the door after him. "What a crazy game," She smiled. "but interesting."

---

It was another bright Wednesday morning. Tsuna sat on his couch after eating his breakfast and turned the TV on.

There was a beautiful announcer on the news, she had black hair tied back neatly and was wearing a white blouse with a pink coat over it. "Hello everyone, I am Murai Kokora. I am the new announcer for the entertainment scene from now on." After she talked about a few new movies, she mention about Yoshikuni. "Yoshikuni-san retired, but everyone still don't know the reason why."

A picture of Yoshikuni with long curly hair with beautiful makeup on showed on the screen. "Ayu! Dang, she looks really pretty with makeup, but why did she retire?"

"Many reporters been trying to get an interview with Yoshikuni-san but she's been refusing all the time." There was a video on now of Yoshikuni wearing a dark blue hat and a big sun glass. There were many camera flashes and she tried avoiding all of them.

Tsuna just watched it quietly thinking how hard it would be trying to avoid all those reporters.

"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late if you don't hurry and go." Tsuna's mom looked at Tsuna, pointing at the clock. Then she noticed that Yoshikuni was on TV. "Oh my, is that Ayu-Chan?"

Tsuna got up from the couch and shocked that he had twenty minutes to get to school. "Ah, I'm leaving mom!" he stumbled to his feet and ran out the door. Gokudera and Yoshikuni were waiting for him outside of his house. "Hey guys, we got to take a run, its 8:40!"

"What?! Run-!" The three of them started running nonstop until Tsuna was starting to breathe hard. "Tsuna-kun, you ok?"

Tsuna gasped for air for a second and nodded. "Sorry, I'm not that fast or good in running."

"Common Juudaime! You can do it!" Gokudera cheered like a cheer leader for his precious Juudaime. Yoshikuni tried to catch up with her breathe for a second and got energized up again.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto walked up behind them. "We have to hurry or we'll be late.

"We know that." Yoshikuni and Gokudera said that at the same time. They exchanged looks and looked back at Tsuna.

Yamamoto looked at the pair silently and smiled thoughtfully. "You just made up last night?" Gokudera ignored Yamamoto as Yoshikuni nodded awkwardly. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna and started to walk along with Gokudera. Behind, Yoshikuni and Tsuna followed.

---

"Now if you divide this number to the number next to the ratio, you would get an even number. If the number is odd, you have to check your ratio one more time and make a new 3.14 fraction, pie time whatever the first unit number is." Sensei was blabbing all period, writing unknown numbers and signs all over the board.

Yoshikuni looked at the board and at her notebook. She got half of the equations copied down on her notebook but she had no idea what she was writing about. So she decided to listen more carefully.

Then Sensei told the class to change to another page in the text book. "Here's something new too." He got the chalk and started writing down things again. It wrote, 'DT = log (2)/log (1+p/100)'. He crossed some stuff out and circled some numbers and drew more arrows. "Where p is the percentage increase per unit time. Thus, in your

example, p=7, so 1+p/100 = 1.07 and DT = log (2)/log (1.07) = 10.245 years."

Yoshikuni stared at the board and back at her note book. She looked around, Tsuna turned pale, Yamamoto just scratched his head, and Gokudera wasn't paying attention.

"However, this doesn't directly solve your problem, which says nothing about doubling time. Instead we can write this equation: C = 5(1.07) ^t" sounder of chalk hitting the board again. "Write these notes and explanations down in your notebook, this is going to be on the test next week."

Everyone started scribbling things on their notebook, wanting to ace the test.

"Yoshikuni, try answering this one." Before anyone noticed, Sensei erased all the other marks and wrote a new question. "This one is easy; all you need to do is find the unit fraction."

Yoshikuni slapped her forehead and walked up towards the board quietly. "But I didn't have any idea of what you were saying…" she complained. "You were talking too fast for me to catch up."

"Excuses, the worst thing to say when you're not paying attention." Sensei crossed his arms, "At least try." He nodded towards the board.

Groaning, Yoshikuni picked up a chalk and paused in front of the numbers.

She looked behind to the class, _Any hints guys?_ She was hoping someone was reading her mind. She looked at Gokudera, _He never pays attention, won't help._ Then at Tsuna, _Obvious_. Then she noticed Yamamoto pointing some fingers under his table. His fingers were signaling her to draw a greater sign.

Yoshikuni nervously drew a greater sign and glanced at Sensei, he nodded approvingly. She looked back at Yamamoto again, he was holding up 3 fingers, then his left thumb pointing down. Yoshikuni thought hard, she wrote down a 3, now what did the thumb mean?

She looked up at the other notes, and then a comma caught her attention. She wrote a comma and turned to Yamamoto. Yamamoto was smiling and held a 2, 4, and an obeyed Yamamoto and wrote them down.

Sensei looked at the question for a moment and back at Yoshikuni. "Good job," he crossed the 2 and wrote a 9. "but this two is a 9."

Yoshikuni slowly started walking towards her seat again, looking at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was holding a thumb up, winking. "Thanks," she whispered, responding with two thumbs up.

For five minutes, Yoshikuni was on track until the complicated part. She just started doodling on her notebook, drawings of cats and random adorable faces. Then, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she gently brushed her hair with her fingers and looked around the room. It seemed like the math teacher finally left and it was resting time. Yoshikuni looked at her own reflection in the window and made sure she didn't look to sleepy or stupid. After all, she is a former movie star.

Yamamoto walked up to her desk with Tsuna, "You didn't understand the math equations at all, did you?" he laughed, sitting on the chair in front of her the other way.

"I know your pain Ayu," Tsuna smiled, "you can at least write things down, I only wrote few numbers in my note book." He flipped through his pages, he showed the page that they used for the day and it only had few numbers written with squiggly hand writings. "Ah ha ha…"

Yoshikuni shook her head slowly, "Is it just me or I'm really slow in learning?" she closed her eyes, resting her chin on the desk. She opened her left eye, looking at Tsuna, "Maybe I should've went to an Elementary school…" she sighed loudly.

"Maybe I can follow you there." Tsuna added.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm drawing Yoshikuni and I'm on the sketch so far;;

I guess I'll put a url for on chap 4 or 5. then ill put a url to it on my profile.

Don't forget to leave a review~!! KK thx bai!


	4. Save Me

Sorry for the late update, The 14 is in love =w= S2

Enjoy~

**My Only Star**

One of the things Yoshikuni learned after coming to Namimori was that your mafia-game family was important. Basically, you're everything.

It's another day and school finally ended. Yoshikuni didn't have much homework, except they had a test next week. But that wasn't what kept Yoshikuni worried. "Reborn-Chan! Are you going to tell me a new rule today?" Reborn was on her shoulder.

"Yes, but wait for now." He smiled and pointed at the coffee shop ahead. "I want an espresso over there. Let's go,"

Yoshikuni frowned, "Reborn-Chan, caffeine is bad for you in your age, and it stops you from growing." Reborn just stared at Yoshikuni for a while and faked baby-dog eye. Obviously, she fell for it. "Oh~ Fine, I guess a sip wouldn't hurt." They went into the coffee shop and bought a small espresso with a small blue straw on it.

"Thanks," Reborn pulled the straw out and started drinking the espresso quickly.

"I have to go this way to go to my house, bye guys!" Yoshikuni pointed at the right side of the split way. "Common Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera shook his head and started walking down the left side of split way. "I'm going to follow Juudaime, you go by yourself." He kept walking with a cold back. "Why do I need to walk you home?"

Yoshikuni frowned right away and decided to walk home by herself. "Fine you meany-butt, I'm walking back myself." She snorted.

"We'll walk you home Ayu!" Tsuna suggested her, "Or you can come over to our house." but Yoshikuni shook her head refusing.

Yoshikuni walked down the empty alley. She noticed that the sun was starting to set. The autumn breeze made her spine chill "Stupid short skirt school uniform, stupid Gokudera-kun," she whispered. "Stupid fall." She held onto her elbows, shivering for a moment.

If you haven't noticed by now, you'd be stupid. Yoshikuni is a famous movie star that retired for no reason after all the fame and money she earn. It was quite obvious that she had a few stalkers. More like, fan boys.

Having fan boys following her was very scary, but she managed to be somewhere crowded all the time. The way home was a complete empty alley all the time. That was why she wanted Gokudera come walk with her home.

"Y-Yoshikuni-san…" Yoshikuni turned her head quickly; there was a guy that seemed few years older than her. He had neat brown hair wearing the high school uniform of somewhere else.

People always creeping up behind her creep Yoshikuni out, in fact it terrified her. "Yes...?" she pulled her hair back behind her ear. The guy just stared at her for a moment, "I'm sorry but I'm pretty busy so I'm leaving…" she turned around to leave until she felt a strong hold on her shoulder.

"Yoshikuni-san, my name is Torrou; I am a great fan of yours." He smirked all suddenly; he pulled Yoshikuni into his arms. "I am indeed a great fan of yours." He whispered into her ears quietly.

His hands reached towards her hip. Torrou wrapped his arms around her hip and nibbled on her ear. "T-Torrou-san, thank you for your support but I don't want this." Yoshikuni struggled to push him off but he was too strong for her to resist.

Torrou smirked again and hushed her. "Shh, I've been waiting for a time for you to be alone. Those kids really do follow you a lot, don't they?" his hand ended up on the end of the uniform skirt. "Can I?"

Yoshikuni shook her head quickly, "Please, don't do this sir." She tried pushing him off even harder, but he held onto her elbow quickly.

"I will have to put force and hurt you if you keep refusing Yoshikuni-san." He smirked.

Yoshikuni stiffened right away, she closed her eyes tightly. _Someone save me…_ she thought. _Why didn't I just follow Tsuna-kun to his house?_

After a moment of closed eyes tightly, Yoshikuni found herself pushed again the wall. Torrou started unbuttoning her collar shirt. Why is this happening all of a sudden? It just confused her so much.

"UWAH!" Yoshikuni opened her eyes quickly by her reflexes. She found the Torrou on the ground, with a man on top of him, holding onto his collar.

There he was, her shining armor knight. There to save her, someone she will never forget… Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Yoshikuni covered her mouth in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

Gokudera continued flying punches at the guy, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Torrou fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, nose bleed, and bruises all around his face. Gokudera turned to Yoshikuni. He ran a hand through his hand and sighed loudly; he stepped closer to her and looked at her carefully. "You… Ok?"

Yoshikuni's eyes were watery, obviously she was about to cry. "G-Gokudera… Kun…" she fell to her knees. "I was so scared…" Little droplets of tears started running down her cheeks.

"H-hey, don't cry!" Gokudera struggled for a while and put a hand on her shoulder. "I-it's ok," he said awkwardly. "that guy can't hurt you anymore." Yoshikuni rubbed her eyes, nodding silently.

"What made you come?" Yoshikuni expected something like, 'I got worried about you.' Or 'I can't leave a weak girl like you alone in an empty alley.'

But Gokudera crashed her thoughts. "Juudaime told me to just walk you home since its getting dark." Yoshikuni just nodded again.

_Oh so he wasn't worried about me, Tsuna-kun was…_ she thought disappointingly. _But he still came and saved me._ "Thank you Gokudera-kun." She smiled sweetly. That was the first time Gokudera ever heard a sweet voice like that. "If it wasn't for you…" she shivered for a moment and turned to Gokudera again. "Thanks"

"It's not much of a work," he looked the other way hiding the expression never explainable with words. "That guy seems really wimpy anyway." Gokudera got up and gave her a hand to get up. "Common, let's go." Yoshikuni nodded and took his hands.

Yoshikuni and Gokudera walked home together very awkwardly. What really awkwardly was, their houses were only 10 foot far away. They went into their own houses silently. Yoshikuni flopped on her bed sighing loudly.

She tried replaying the event that happened earlier; it just made her even more terrified to go out by herself.

_-x-_

"_Huusho-san, what am I?"_

"_You are a third person Ayu-Chan." Huusho put his hand on Yoshikuni's._

_The young Yoshikuni stared at Huusho with her big eyes. "What is a third person?"_

"_Third persons are the second clone of a person. They are the third person, except the third person each has a special gift." He put a finger on Yoshikuni's heart. "The gift to never struggle with sadness and love. That way, third persons may protect their owners."_

_Yoshikuni laid a hand on her heart, feeling the heart beat. "My owner?_

"_Yes, your owner. He will be here soon."_

_Tears started to run down her chubby cheeks. Yoshikuni was shaking. "Huusho-san, don't let Yoshikuni-kun take me. I heard him talking about me when I was in the cooler. He said that I was a failure. That I'm not a boy like him, I have emotions that I'm not supposed to have, I'm not strong, and that I'm too weak to protect him…"_

_Huusho wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yes Ayu, you are a failure as a third person. Yatami-kun was planning on selling you, but I had convinced him not to. Because you have a thing called emotion, you could get hurt."_

"_Huusho-san…" she sobbed even harder. "I'm sorry for being a failure, I'm sorry I'm useless."_

"_But Ayu-Chan…" Huusho lifted her chin up. "That is what makes you special dear."_

_---_

"Beep beep," the alarm clock was peeping again. It was 7, and school started at 9.

Yoshikuni groaned and pressed the snooze button, then the switch to turn the alarm off. "Another day…" she whispered. Yoshikuni walked to the bathroom sleepily and turned the hot water on. Then she turned to go get some clothes when she found Reborn on her sink again. "Reborn-Chan, what are you doing here again?" she flinched.

"I was here last night to tell you another rule, but you fell asleep. So I came again this morning."

"But how do you always come in when I keep my door s lock?" she walked to her closet and pulled out a clean uniform.

Reborn smirked, "I have my own way to break in" he paused. "I mean, sneaking in."

Yoshikuni chuckled and laid the clothes down on the counter. "Well, what's the new rule?" Reborn was silent for a moment. "Well?"

"Be thankful for your family." Then he jumped out the window.

It was obvious that someone would be really worried if a baby jumped off a window. "Reborn-Chan!" she shouted and looked out the window. She didn't see any dead baby bodies, she only saw Reborn walking casually down the road. "Is this what normal babies are like?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... How was chapter 4 guys? :D

*Silent*... ... ... ... ...

Ok, I might be taking a long time to make a new update, x3 14 is in love, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I think... ;;

I would like to take some advices for the rules that Reborn gives. I really don't know any more -..-;;

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave an review!!


End file.
